


A new passion in life

by Amnachil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A long support for the boys, Caspar is the best boy, Cyril learning about feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuffing, Weight Gain, short chapters format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Cyril thinks he has everything sorted out. He just does the work they give him, and he'll be happy.Until he crosses path with a loud, passionate, hungry Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Cyril, Caspar von Bergliez/Cyril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I finally started a story for my two favorite boys of Fire Emblem Three Houses!
> 
> First of all, little warning : this is a kink fic, there'll be bellies, even stuffed bellies, so if you are into that, better not read :D
> 
> This will be a series of very short chapters, a format I deemed very satisfying. Hope you'll like it guys!

Cyril considers himself a hard worker. You get a task, you do the task, you move to the next task. Repeat. 

He also takes pride at how good he actually is at achieving any chore more effectively than anyone. Sweeping and scrubing the monastery, chopping wood, feeding the animals and doing the laundry, entrust it to Cyril, because he will do it better.

"You know, Lady Rhea and myself would be happy if you took one break per day from your job at least."

So that's the subject Seteth wanted to broach? They're in the middle of the dining hall, right after lunchtime rush. The young lad has ton of things to do, but even he stops to eat.

"I believe you need a distraction."

A what now? He frowns, confused. Cyril's very focused, that's why he succeeds in any assignment they give him. Like right now, he aims his whole attention to the conversation. 

He doesn't listen to the booming voices of the group of boys still present in the room. Not even the loud bravado of Caspar can divert him. He just happens to know the fiery boy's spouting some nonsense about food, that's all.

"Don't you have something you like?" Seteth wonders.

Working duh. Ask for an errand, and the brown haired teen will gladly complete it. He has a feeling the Counselor won't appreciate this answer tho. Oh, he loves smoked meat a lot!

"Anything you would do for fun..." the older man insist.

Fun? Taking care of the horses is fun. Again, probably not what's expecting Seteth. Is he referencing to whatever activity normal people usually do at this age? Cyril has no idea. The group nearby suddenly burst into laughters, boisterous cheers resonating in the whole hall. 

Usually, he'd ignore the ruckus, but out of curiosity, and Seteth's question in mind, the Almyran glances at them. A quick, one second kind of peek. Or so he thought. He's vaguely aware of Raphael's large figure, but Caspar. What he sees is Caspar wolfing down a bowl of questionnable content at an inhuman pace. 

It's nothing new per se, the lad is known to be a big eater, yet Cyril finds himself enthralled. Can he really finish that? He looks bloated. Still, in an instant, the dish is emptied. The blue haired boy falls back on his seat with a big, content, sigh. Doesn't his belly hurt? It looks very big even from a distance... 

"Cyril, are you listening?"

"Wha... Oh Seteth, right."

Wait. Did he just space out?! No, that can't be, not him. He must be tired. Very tired after his hard work. 

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." Cyril mutters. "Gotta take a nap before I start my afternoon chores."

He doesn't wait for an answer, leaving quickly. Nothing happened. He hadn't been distracted by Caspar's stuffed tummy. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspar stumbles forwards, almost falling head first in the damn stairs. His balance's all messed up. It's not helping that his mind is kinda foggy, so he can't really concentrate on anything. Least of all walking straight apparently.

"Are you okay?"

Wha... Who? The teen stands up straight carefully to see the newcomer. For a moment, he expects to be face to face with the Stalker. He knows someone, or something, has been watching him lately. Instead, it's only Cyril.

"Hey man..." Caspar mutters. "I'm, ugh... fine."

Crap, even talking is hard in this state. And goddess, it hurts too. The feeling isn't totally unwelcome though. Of course, the Almyran doesn't seem convinced.

"Hm... Maybe... maybe I can help you get to your room?" he offers.

Caspar almost refuses, because he's a proud boy, but heck, he feels really bad right now. He's heavy on his legs, and the stairs looks abnormally long.

"Alright." he huffs. "Thanks."

They struggle to find a comfortable position, mostly because the older can't move too much. Seriously, he has overdone it this time. Alas, he regrets nothing. Cyril eventually manages to slip under his arm, effectively supporting his weight.

"Ooof, sorry." the blue haired grumbles. "I ate a lot."

Honestly? That's an understatement. He was famished when he arrived to the dining hall earlier but now, he isn't sure he'll ever feel hungry again. His belly's so bloated, it'll surely burst anytime soon. They start climbing the stairs, which are definitively never-ending.

"Yeah, I can see that." Cyril answers.

When the stuffed lad leans on the other, he doesn't notice the blush coloring this latter's cheeks. He's focusing on the intense effort that is putting one foot ahead of the other.

"Why though?"

Ha, the grand question. Ashe, Linhardt and teach asked too. Caspar ain't feeling like talking right now, but Cyril has been nice enough to help him, it's only natural to satisfy his curiosity.

"I'm trying to get bigger." he explains. "To become like Raphael."

His very good friend who's the only one believing in him. Yeah, he's aware the others are all doubtful, but it'll work. He just knows it.

"I see." the Almyran nods pensively. "Well, I hope you'll succeed."

They don't have many interactions, save for small talks here and there, so Caspar didn't expect him, of all people, to be supportive. Nicer than he let appear eh?

"Thanks."

They finally reach the second floor, where the older's bedroom is. Cyril steps aside slowly, almost reluctantly.

"You should sleep to digest." he advises.

"Yeah, I'll take your words for it. Thanks again dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really liked this one, hope you too, readers :D


	3. Chapter 3

The library is a very quiet place, and one of Cyril's favorite. He can nap peacefully, or learn how to read with Lysithea. 

Also, it's unlikely to meet Caspar here. Well, sometimes he hears his booming voice resonating from the gardens downstairs... Seriously, does that boy has to yell everytime he undertakes something? For a still unknown reason, the younger's flustered only by thinking about him, and that's new, scary and exciting all at once.

"Hey, cleaning duty again?"

The Almyran was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Ashe until now. His friend carries a seemingly heavy stacks of books, but still pauses to give him his trademark smile.

"Hello. No, I'm taking a break." Cyril answers. "I still got a lot to do today."

He quickly stands up, offering his help to the other, who gladly accepts. They head to the knighthood tales section. In silent, they put the books away. It's usually a nice exercise, to read the titles, but the dark haired lad's mind drifts elsewhere, once again...

"Sorry if that's sounds rude but, you look troubled." Ashe suddenly tells him. "Are you alright?"

He tilts his head to the side, eyeing his friend worriedly. However, Cyril doesn't like to talk about his problems, so he chooses to remain vague.

"Yeah, just some details buggin' me lately. Thanks for the concern tho."

After all, he can't really say he feels a weird attraction to Caspar, especially when this one is stuffing his face. That would be too awkward.

"Oh I see. If it's causing you a migraine, I know some medicinal herbs to appease the pain."

As ever, Ashe's too nice... Wait, he said herbs, didn't he? For the head sure, but there might also be a kind for bellyache, right? Now, Cyril has the beginning of a plan.

"Do you have any for an upset stomach?" he asks, full of hope.

"Of course! Hmm... I'll have to go get them in the greenhouse though, since I gave my last stash to Caspar."

The younger remembers these two are friends, he saw them running after a cat more than once.

"Right, because of his bulking." he says.

"Exactly! Honestly, and don't repeat it to him, I'm not sure it'll end the way he expects it." Ashe chuckles. "Alas, once you put an idea in that thick skull of his..."

Cyril knows nothing about nutrition or how to become tall. Being on the short side doesn't bother him that much, though he'd follow Caspar's technique if it proves to be working.

"Determination is a good trait to possess." he answers, feeling like he has to defend the blue haired's diet or something.

"It sure is, and I really admire that about him: he'll never back down, his perseverance has no limits..." his friends nods amused. "Kinda like his appetite. Anyway, I shouldn't be taking more of your time! I'll bring you the herbs for diner if that's alright with you."

"Yeah. Thanks Ashe."

Cyril outlines a rare smile. He's happy he knows Caspar a bit more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyril is not easy to write... Boy doesn't talk much, is blunt as hell, and cares only about work.  
> Please Caspar, help me change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Medicinal herbs in hands, Cyril only has to approach Caspar. Easier said than done though. 

The boy's rarely alone. On the training grounds, he spars with literally anyone who wants to. He can't be bothered in class, obviously, even if he doesn't seem to pay any attention to the teachers. And during lunch? While it's probably the most appropriate time to offer him pain reliever for his belly, Cyril can't get close without feeling a ton of things he'd rather not think about right now. 

Eventually, the Almyran came to the conclusion he sucks at handing over gifts. Not that he had many occasion before. Clearly, he needs advice from an expert.

"Hello Hilda."

Nobody's better than the girl who gives compliments and rewards to everyone in exchange for their services. He'll fall into that trap willingly this time.

"Cyril! Nice to see you." she giggles. "I was on my way to feed the horses, do you wanna tag along?"

"Only if you help me with something in return." he says, straight to the point.

Apparently, she didn't expect him to agree, because she blinks a few time, surprised. Hilda disconcerted is a rare sight.

"Oh hum... Sure! Alright, what do you want?" she inquires prudently.

Now's the hard part. Cyril wants her opinion, but he feels uncomfortable at explaining why in details. Because himself doesn't really knows why, that is.

"How do I offer a present to someone?" he asks.

He distinctly hears her snort even if she tries to hide it.

"Oh boy... Who's the lucky person?"

Hilda's implying something he can't pinpoint, but at least, she sounds inclined to assist him. That alone is a relief.

"Caspar." he reveals.

Her reaction will forever be one of the best he has ever seen in his life. First, the short girl gawks, unable to form any coherent sentence. Then, her lips curves into a blissful grin, her eyes sparkling with amusement and... fondness maybe?

"That's so sweet!" Hilda laughs. "You're worrying for nothing though. The lad is super dense. He'll just thank you loudly, maybe gives you a manly hug or something..."

Cyril tries to not imagine Caspar hugging him (and fails), instead focusing on the important part of her explanation.

"You mean I can simply go to him, and that's it?" he resumes. "He won't think it's weird? I don't really talk to him usually..."

Honestly, he'd be surprised if a pratically stranger offered him medical herbs out of nowhere.

"Trust me." Hilda reassures him. "Caspar's nice and very open minded. I totally get what you see in him."

No, she probably doesn't. But who cares? Cyril feels more confident now, if the blue haired is that easy going, everything should be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspar tummy enters the party.

The next evening, when the young servant enters the training grounds, he's tired but excited. 

His chores were done in record time, although perfectly, because he didn't want to miss his opportunity.

"Yo Cyril! Here to do some exercises?! Wait, isn't it a little late to begin a workout session? Almost time for diner..." 

The Almyran'd recognise that voice anywhere. Glancing at the boy, he goes to greet him... and instantly stops on his track. 

Caspar's alone in the room, in the middle of changing. Basically, bare-chested. The tiny amount of additional flesh around his waist catch Cyril's attention right away. Can a little starter belly really be so charming? Damn, the younger boy's really curious... How it would feel into his hands... It takes a lot of self control to not rush to squeeze it.

"Are you even listening to me?"  
He was so fascinated by this newfound tummy, he didn't even notice Caspar came closer. Now that they're face to face though, he realises the blue haired is absolutely handsome.

"Uh, sorry." Cyril mutters. "You... you are looking good."

"You think so?! Thanks!" the other grins. "I'm doing my best."

Okay, Hilda was right, this is easy. However, watching him turns out to be way more embarrassing than planned. The curve of his belly mesmerizes the shorter lad, but that's not all. He really is attractive, from his boyish face to the nice shape of his ass... By the goddess, what is Cyril thinking?!

"I hope Raphael's diet will show some results soon..." Caspar continues, unaware of his inner turmoil.

Oh no, the results are already here. The Almyran tries to gather his thoughts to reply, but the noble suddenly pats his stomach energetically.

"Not that I'm complaining!" he laughs loudly. "I love eating."

Cyril must be losing it, because he finds the scene endearing and that's not normal feelings. For him anyway. And he very much likes seeing Caspar eat too.

"I'm sure all this food will go somewhere." he says, because yes, unlike what people believe, he can be subtle. "You won't stop right?"

"Of course not!" the older shouts.

His belly chooses this moment to manifest himself, making the teen smiles sheepishly.

"We should head to the dining hall." Cyril suggests, handing the herbs. "I got those if you need."

There, nailed it. Super smooth.

"Oh? You want to get big too?!" Caspar gushes. "Great, the more the merrier!"

Wait... What? The blue haired runs to his stuff, quickly putting his shirt on.

"C'mon! We can't miss the opening hours!"

While the Almyran tries to understand what's happening, the other jogs back to him, grab his arm and drags him outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We enter stuffing territory

The pair bursts into the dining hall a few moments later. Since it's actually really late, there are only a few people present, motsly students planning to pull an all-nighters and staff members.

"Shoot! Raphael's not here..." Caspar laments. "He must've already eaten. I'll have to explain everything to you myself then!"

Cyril's too caught up by the fact they're still arm in arm to answer. Also, he can't free himself, and that tells how freaking strong the other is.

"That's pretty simple!" this one continues, leading them to the buffet. "First, let's load our plate!"

He finally lets go of the Almyran to do as much. There are sweet bun trio and pikkled rabbit skewers on the menu today, two dishes he loves. The younger enjoys meat too, so he doesn't hesitate before helping himself a large amount aswell. 

To be fair, the idea to be with Caspar, and even to see him eats closely makes Cyril all giddy. 

Once they've taken enough to feed a family, the two teenagers sit down on a quiet table, far away anyone else.

"We ain't leaving before everything's gone and my belly ready to burst!" the blue haired shouts.

He attacks his bowl the same way he starts a fight: loudly and with passion. Kinda like a hamster, his cheeks puffs out as he stores buns into them. Then, he swallows it all at once, and does it again.

"Quit starin' and eat, or I'm gonna finish all by myself!" Caspar warns him.

It sounds tantalizing to watch him try, but Cyril has to satiate his hunger, and honestly? After seeing the other show such ardor at devouring their meal, he kinda wants to do the same. So he grabs his fork, and with a tiny smile, he begins.

"That's more like it!" the blue haired cheers him. "Go all out!"

"Alright."

Not surprising but the meat's super great. Well cooked and seasoned. He gobbles it happily, appreciating the flavor. He takes the time at first, but suddenly, Caspar pokes his side playfuly.

"Don't be shy." he smiles. "We gotta eat big to be big, remember?"

Himself has advanced quite a lot, his belly now bulging slightly. Cyril likes every single moment of it. He likes how the blue haired's stuffing his face so carefree. How he's getting bloated, but still shows such an appetite. He wants to indulge him, so he quicken his own pace. 

The dark haired believes he's quite the fast eater when he likes a dish, but Caspar beats all his expectation. A few more minutes and he has polished his portion already.

"That's hittin' the spot!" he sighs contentedly. "Now, let's get seconds."


	7. Chapter 7

"You... You're gonna eat more?" Cyril asks, astonished.

Caspar flashes him a smile, too busy refilling his plate to answer just yet. He has always been a glutton, but Raphael's training regimen completely enabled his desire to be stuffed.

"You got us plants to relieve any pain right?" he grins. "It'd be a waste to not use them!"

With a last glance at the Almyran, he digs in. The buns? Delicious. The meat? Fantastic. Feeling the food weighting heavily in his stomach gives him a pleasure he doesn't totally understand, but welcomes anyway. He loves how his belly streches with each mouthful, how it gets bigger, fuller. Besides, the more he eats, the taller he'll get, right?

"Think you could finish mine too?" the brown haired inquires. "I had enough..."

He has done good, for his first time. He looks repleted, tummy nicely distended from the two dishes he just ate. Caspar also notes he's little embarrassed. Cute.

"I sure can." he assures him. "Bring it on!"

Yeah, a meal's like a fight, you give everything you have. And while it's less... life threatening, the young noble feels a thrill he wants to experience again. Cyril leans closer to him, adding his leftovers to his feast.

"You gotta finish." he says assertively. "I don't like wasting, so I'm trustin' ya."

Pfft, there is no way the blue haired's gonna leave that dining hall before their stock's totally consumed.

"Don't you worry, I have a stomach of steel!" he promises.

However, super strong stomach or not, limits still exist, and Caspar's getting closer to his. He slows down then, taking breaks to catch his breath and let his belly the time to accomodate to the pressure. 

The young lad can't restrain himself all that much though: he takes huge bites of the meat at once, and swallow buns in one go no matter how stuffed he feels. Sure thing, his belly's swelling, but if it does, it means there is room right?

"Does it hurt?" Cyril wonders, not hiding his admiration.

"Nuh-nuh." the other answer, mouth full.

To be fair, it's starting to. His shirt's constricting him, the buttons creaking. Fullness is a sensation he's used to, but he still wants to explore it more. So the blue haired continues, emptying his plate progressively. He has to lay back a little, to let his stuffed tummy expand. 

That's when he notices how close the shorter boy remained. So close, Caspar feels his body heat radiating off him. They catch each other eyes, and wow, Cyril's are sparkling with awe and something very deep. It only fires the noble's motivation, and he finally empties his plate. Goddess, he's packed to the brim.

"Ooof..." he fails to talk.

The other gives him a rare smile.

"Shall I help you get to your room?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cyril didn't know having a meal together meant they were suddenly stuffing buddies, and practice buddies, and well, just buddies. But he's happy he has gotten closer to Caspar in the past week, even if he still needs to put words behind his attraction for him.

"Hey! You're here Cyr!" his friend greets him happily as he approaches.

They agreed to meet in the gardens today for a workout. It's the middle of summer, and the blue haired insisted the outside would do them good.

"Hi lil' pal."

Who trains with Caspar trains necessarily with Raphael. Cyril isn't very familiar with the man, but he seems nice.

"Good afternoon."

Yeah, he doesn't know what to say to him for all that. Though there's little time to think about it because suddenly, the blue haired inserts himself between them with a bright smile.

"We were gonna do sparring!" he says excitedly. "You two want first round?"

Like it had been the case all week long, the Almyran stares at him, not so discreetly examining his body. Caspar's very active person by all means, but the constant apport of extra food shows its effect. He's filling his clothes nicely, especially his belly. And Cyril feels hot thinking about his growing figure, The generous tummy awakens a desire he didn't know he had in him...

"Alright, begin!"

Wha... He's suddenly lifted into the air like a bag of feathers by a large hand. The sparring, he forgot. Raphael battle cry resounds all around, only rivalised by Caspar loud chuckles as the giant shakes his arms, making the shorter boy wobbles. This one is pretty sure he'll fly anytime soon, but thanks goddess, he's dropped off a second later.

"You're super small!" the blond says. "You gotta lower your stance and be quick on your feet to avoid being caught."

"Thanks." Cyril answers curtly.

One moment he's appreciating Caspar's figure, the next, he got advice how to not be beaten by a taller opponent. Like often, it's not easy to follow these two...

"Don't worry Raphael. He's gonna improve!" the blue haired claims. "Once we both finish that regimen of yours, we'll be at your level!"

The Almyran's grateful for the vote of confidence, though he never actually agreed to follow this plan. Having meals with his new friend is totally a good thing. Watching him stuff himself an even better.

"Yeah well... There'll be a lot of eating to get you somewhere." Raphael tells him. "Because you're really, really tiny."

"That he is!" the blue haired snorts.

Oh, so now a short boy's making fun of him? But in a week span, Cyril has learnt a few tricks.

"It's okay." Cyril affirms. "I prefer watching Caspar eats anyway. He's cute."

This one flushes a bright red instantly. That's worth being carried like a potato sack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Caspar and Raphael very good friends in this story. So Cyril HAD to interact with Raphael, even if they don't have any support in game. That was the first try, more to come later.


	9. Chapter 9

At first, Cyril learnt how to read to perform his tasks better. Thanks to Lysithea's influence though, he's starting to enjoying it more. Fodlan is overflowing with myths and legends. Also, his friend said it'll expand his vocabulary. 

Tonight, he's deciphering a particulary interesting story though. A love story.

"Huh... Lysithea, do you think I have a crush?"

The girl chokes on her drink, surprised. She coughs loudly to catch her breath.

"What?!"

He watches her wipe her mouth. She totally avoids his eyes, cheeks flushed. Shouldn't he be the one embarrassed?

"The knight in this book, he feels new emotions when he meets the villager. They say it's a crush." he explains. "Same happened to me."

"You met a villager?!"

"Nah, I'm talking 'bout Caspar."

Lysithea does a little "oh" sounds of acknowlegdment. She finally gets it. Then, her expression turns to endearment. Cyril'd probably hate that coming from anyone else. Save a certain blue haired lad maybe.

"I thought you were just... partners for that dumb training he's following." she admits. "What makes you believe it's a crush? On that dork, no less!"

"In the tale, the hero finds the farmer attractive. He claims she's cute, sweet and very nice to him." the boy answers. "Also, he tells his companions he'd like to see her more often. I do too."

Caspar really became part of his life now. What started as a strange fascination for his ability to stuff himself grew into a pretty nice friendship. Yet, Cyril craves more. Particulary, he's very curious how it'd feel to touch the older boy's tummy. Heh, it must be soft.

"And you decided to ask me?" Lysithea wonders. "How absurd..."

"You know a lot of things." he affirms.

The girl outlines a pleased smile.

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to enlighten you." she sighs. "The knight's right, a crush is when you feel an attraction to someone. Not yet love, but a romantic interest you see?"

Romantic interest? Does his unfathomed fascination for a growing figure count? Or his curiosity towards Caspar's very full stomach? Anyway, he's fond of Caspar for sure.

"Anyway, what do you see in him?" Lysithea asks.

"I like his belly..." he starts, because that's the first quality he thinks about.

This time, his friend literally spills her drinks all over the table. He instinctively frowns: that'll be a pain to clean.


	10. Chapter 10

Caspar won this fight. Okay, he ended up in the infirmary with a black eye and a little sprain but he. Won. That. Fight. He's bedridden for a day or two, so what? The other lies passed out somewhere after all. 

Now, that'd be nice if Manuela brought diner or something. She wants him to stay still for the night, but he's hungry! The door suddenly opens, getting his attention.

"I heard what happened." a familiar voice grumbles.

"Oh, hey Cyr."

His friend's frown is unusually pronounced, but Caspar forgets it when he notice the big basket full of food the other is carrying.

"You got me diner!" he shouts happily. "Thanks so much!"

Cyril softens at that, whatever worries he had gone. He sits next to the bed and sighs.

"Yeah, figured you'd like to eat. Day has been long though, couldn't come sooner."

"It's fine." the blue haired assures him, already stuffing some delicacies into his mouth. "Hey, have some too! It'll cheer you up."

The other nods, and takes a peach sorbet for himself. For a while, they enjoy their meal in comfortable silence, Caspar's too busy filling his demanding stomach to talk much. And okay, maybe he's little dazed from the fight. What did Manuela called that? A minor concussion? He's aware Cyril's staring at him, so once he feels more sated, he turns to him.

"What's up?" he asks.

"You're hurt." the Almyran deadpans.

"Duh. But I won! Raphael's regimen is paying off!"

Caspar knows it does. His clothes are tigher on him, and he feels stronger. As long as he continues eating that way, he's gonna grow taller! Speaking of, his belly's getting full. With the both of them, the basket won't last much longer.

"Heh, I guess you'll have to do even more training to get those gains." Cyril says assertively. "Gotta finish what's here."

Now they're talking. He makes sure his friend gets a good portion, since he wants to be big too, then attacks what's left with gusto. The familiar sensation of the food packing in his stomach motivates him.

"So... you said your day was tiring?" Caspar inquires between two mouthfuls.

"Lot of work." his friend answers. "But I'm better now. Tell ya what, I want to hear 'bout yours."

The blue haired supposes the other wants to be distracted, so he happily complies. While eating, he relates how his classes went until the basket's empty.

"Aaah, I'm stuffed." he groans.

Suddenly, Cyril moves closer, and slowly unbuttons the older's shirt. This one is too surprised to say anything, but he certainly feels relief when his belly sticks out freely, taking a pleasant round shape. Then, the Almyran gives it two little pats before standing up.

"Gotta bring the crate back. Have a good night."

Weird, Caspar already misses his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Cyril, smooth.


	11. Chapter 11

Cyril's in charge of cleaning duties, and that includes the teachers quarters. So he has to take care of Manuela's mess too often for his liking. 

Today though, he needs her advice. Understanding he has a crush doesn't mean he knows what to do about it. He figured he should ask an expert. Lucky him, she's still in her room. Slouched on her desk, eyes barely open.

"Hi." the boy greets her, quickly starting to pick the discarded clothes to put them away.

She must be hangover because she only waves back, not quitting her position. Maybe not the best moment to ask about love, but the Almyran doesn't want to wait either. His feelings are growing as fast as Caspar's belly. It's a miracle this one didn't notice anything. For both matters. Ah well, Manuela did say she'd help for his heart problems.

"Professor, how do I tell someome I like them?"

Her reaction's instant: she stands up, looking at him excitedly.

"Oh my sweet, dear Cyril! My little precious boy, I thought it would never..." she gushes over him. "I can't believe this is happening! You! You really found someone?!"

She's way too close. He can smell the achohol now. Ok, maybe the plan wasn't that good.

"Yeah." he confirms. "But how do I confess?"

That whole romantic thing embarasses him. But a few days ago, he touched Caspar's stuffed belly, and woah. So firm, so pleasurable... Now he just wants to repeat the experience. To try when the blue haired tummy's empty, for comparison. Not only that, but he's fond of that dorky smile, this loud voice... He's got it bad.

"They grow so fast..." Manuela mumbles, before facing him with an unusual seriousness. "Tell me you didn't mess up dearie?!"

"Huh... I don't think so?"

Caspar seems rather receptive to his advances up until now. In that very friendly way Cyril likes and hates at the same time but hey, Hilda told him the boy was dense.

"Good, good." the professor congratulates him, patting his head. "You know, when I was a diva at the Mittlefranken Opera... No, what I am saying? When I was THE diva at Mittlefranken Opera, there was this lovely, handsome young noble who had just, you know, fallen for me. He asked me out behind the garbage cans after one of my most disastrous performance."

"I didn't ask?" the young teen complains.

Please, not another story of her past. Apparently he doesn't get the point, because Manuela sighs heavily.

"The most important is the mood darling. Choose something you crush love, ensure they're happy, and then, confess."

Oh, that makes sense. And Cyril already knows what Caspar adores. This sounds like a plan.

"Thanks ya, professor."


	12. Chapter 12

"We're going to prepare... cakes! Everyone loves cakes."

Cooking. Cyril never excelled at it, though he doesn't suck either. That's why, for his future confession, he requested Mercie help. He has heard she's a master baker many times, and having tried her confections himself, he can only agree with the rumors.

"It sounds good." the teen tells her. "Caspar can never get enough of them."

He talks from experience: last time they were on the menu, the blue haired stuffed himself until the food coma.

"Perfect then." Mercedes smiles. "I'm happy I can be of assistance. Now, let's get to work."

They have lotsa of time ahead of them, so the girl brought many recipes to do. Following her lead turns out quite easy, she's a great teacher. Her techniques are also quite simple, so he's managing so far. However, the first ordeal comes once they've finished a batch of three muffins.

"They sure look nice for your first attempt Cyril. Now, you should test them."

"I thought you'd evaluate my work?" he asks, surprised.

"Oh no, you know better what Caspar will like than me." Mercedes explains. "Besides, I have too much of a sweet tooth to be objective."

Honestly, the young lad supposes his crush could eat anything except fishes but heh, if she insists. He takes a bite of the pastry, and makes a face. Too much sugar. Cyril guesses he can't say from one sample, so he quickly eats the other two muffins, just to be sure.

"Definitely too sweet." he grumbles.

"Oh well, you know what to change for next time." his friend reassures him. "Let's continue with the next recipe, alright?"

They begin a routine after that: cooking, then tasting. The teen won't be satisfied easily though. He has always been a perfectionist when working, baking included. Each time he samples his products, there's something wrong. Mercedes assures him it's only small details, that the young lad can fix the next time, but still, it's frustrating. So he starts again and again.

"Oh my, maybe we should slow down a little?" the girl says after a while. "You look quite full."

"Huh?"

Cyril didn't notice how much he had eaten at all. Now that she mentions it, his belly looks indeed swollen. His shirt can't hide how bloated it is. It feels engorged too, considering the amount of pastries he devoured for the past hour. Caspar's habits must be rubbing on him.

"Heh, I guess I kinda ate a lot." the boy agrees with Mercedes, giving his stuffed stomach a soft pat. 

"I believe your preparations are okay, and you know what to do better for the moment you'll confess." his friend says gently. "Why don't we call it a day, and you go rest?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Cyril's upsetting his stomach by walking after he stuffed himself with so many pastries. He hears it protesting against the forced stroll through the monestary. The diziness that comes with too much food is hitting hard too, now that the excitment from cooking is gone. Maybe he'll just nap in a corner somewhere? He's resting against the wall when he sees him coming closer. Caspar.

"Bro! Training on your own I see! Good job!"

He flashes Cyril a proud smile.

"Yeah thanks..." this one mumbles "Huh, can you... help me get to my room?"

The irony of the situation doesn't escape him, but he hasn't any other choices. His friend gladly lend him a hand, and they start moving again. However, when they arrive at the end of the corridor, the blue haired stops, perplex.

"Hum... Y'know I have no idea where your bedroom is." he remarks.

"Heads to the servant quarters, then we go to the left aisle. It's behind the orphan communal room." the Almyran explains. "But please, go slow."

With effort, and some more directions, they eventually arrive at their destination. Only then, it occurs to Cyril that it's the first time someone will see his room. Not just anyone either, his crush.

"Please, don't mind the mess."

The mess being one unfolded tunique. It's a small space overall, just one bed where Caspar carefully drop him off, and a closet, but the younger boy calls it home.

"So this is where you crash." his friend says while scanning the room. "Neat."

So he likes it right? It must means he likes it! It's important, because if there ever become an item, this is Cyril's home, so they will spend time here... As if it felt his happiness, the boy's tummy is finally calming down, the rubs doing their effect. Heh, he really overdid it. The sensation isn't unwelcome though, the fullness makes him content and sleepy. A nap sounds good right now... 

He glances at Caspar and suddenly, it's like time stops. The noble's wearing his usual shirt, but it's extra snug on him nowadays. His belly's filling it to the max and between each buttons, there are tiny patches of skin visible.

"You alright?" the older boy asks.

Cyril can't look anywhere else but the tumby revealed to him. He feels something in his body stirr, his shorts are getting awfully tight. Why must his crush looks so hot?! Arousal's fighting the drowsiness from being stuffed now.

"I'm... I'm fine." he manages to say. "You should ask for a new uniform a size or two bigger though. Your gains are really showing."

Not like Cyril wants him to hide his tummy, but if he ever wants to confess, he'd prefer to be able to focus, thank you very much.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days of practice, Cyril deems his baking okay. Now, all he needs is a place Caspar particulary likes, and he can confess. About time, because his feelings are threatening to explode soon. 

His crush has gotten even more attractive lately, as his constant progress made him slightly bigger and cuter. The worst? Now, some people are commenting on his gains, but the blue haired doesn't seem all that bothered. Well, he's convinced to be growing taller... The Almyran, in the other hand, feels a strange urge of possessiveness. When he's not getting hard out of nowhere that is.

"Somewhere Caspar wants to go? Hmmm, that's simple buddy!"

Not trusting himself about finding a suitable spot, since he doesn't care about them at all, Cyril thought Raphael'd be the better person to ask. Judging by his enthusiam, it was a good idea.

"The training grounds!" the man affirms proudly. "He always goes there!"

Okay, maybe not a so good idea. Confessing there would be weird. Imagine, the blue haired all sweaty, exhausted and grinning from the hours spent working out... Half naked to fight the heat of summer... Yeah, no way, Cyril can't. He'll have to be more specific.

"Sorry man, but I'm looking for a place he wants to go for some relaxation time ya know?"

"You mean the sauna?"

The... sauna? Caspar wearing nothing but a towel?! Hips, belly and ass in plain sight?

"Nah, that won't do."

The young boy wants to enjoy this place with the blue haired, but not for his confession. Raphael pinches his nose, thinking deeply about another place.

"You're really making it difficult." he grumbles. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel next time you see him?"

"And taking the risk there's a garbage can around?" Cyril retorts, scandalized. "There must be somewhere he likes to go after classes."

Raphael's face suddenly brighten, and he smiles, sure of himself.

"I know!" he claims. "The dining hall! He loves the dining hall!"

True, but what's the point of cooking so many pastries if they end up in the one place with free food? Also, too many people, the teen would rather his confession be private. He sighs, annoyed: can't they find one, only one stupid spot?! 

"Sorry pal, I don't have any other idea." his friend apologises. "Oh wait, I heard Caspar say he likes beautiful sceneries a lot, but I bet you're against that one too?"

Finally something! Cyril would hug Raphael if he wasn't afraid to be crushed by his super strength. Plus, he knows exactly the right person to ask about landscape.


	15. Chapter 15

Cyril thanked Raphael, and almost ran to the gates, where he supposed Ignatz would be. Usually, he'd prefer prepare his confession all alone, like he does his chores, but the importance and his ignorance on the matter prompted him to ask help from many people. Now, he really wants that to be over, and actually confess! 

Without surprise, the wannabe painter's coming back from an excursion.

"There you are Ignatz." the Almyran pants when he arrives at his level. "Please, tell me you know a romantic landscape I can go?"

Ignatz can't hide his surprise, gawking at him with his eyes opened wide.

"Hi Cyril... Um... You... You want to know about sceneries?"

The younger boy nods impatiently.

"Yeah, one Caspar and I can admire together." he specifies.

Now, it's starting to take form in his mind: Them, comfortable after a feast of pastries, looking at a beautiful sight. Caspar, full and satisfied, listening to him confess. A kiss sealing the deal...

"Then I hope I can be helpful..." Ignatz smiles, interrupting his train of thoughts. "A scenery for love right? Um... There's this place near the garden, with beautiful roses. Perfect ambiance, even the fragrances are great. Oh, but it might be too girly if you plan to invite a boy? I don't know, Lorenz likes roses, but Caspar... Then you have this wonderful view from the bridge! The sunset's absolutely amazing there, and it gives off a feeling of apeasement like no other. There are some passersby though so you won't be alone. A bit more classic, but also have the..."

"Ignatz. Please, a break." Cyril cuts him.

Too much information, besides he doesn't understand half of it. He has never looked at a landscape, or watched a sunset. The young lad doesn't have any time for that, ya know? The tasks here at the monestary are more important. And before... He'd rather not think about before.

"Sorry, I guess I got overexcited for a second." his friend chuckles sheepishly. "It's... ah sorry, it's so rare for me to discuss scenery with anyone."

"You're a real weirdo."

Ignatz laughs at that, not offended. They do have really different interests.

"What is it exactly you're looking for?" he asks once he has calmed down.

"A place for a picnic with a great view." Cyril explains.

"Then I believe I have the right one in mind! Just walk along the cliff towards east for an hour, and you should find a little clearing. The sight's beautiful, and you won't be bothered."

Perfect! The brown haired should check this, but it sounds perfect! The perspectives makes him extra eager.

"Thanks a lot Ignatz." he says, already leaving.

His confession's gonna happen this very weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oooh you were right! What a view!"

Caspar hurtles down the little hill where the trail is, and goes very near the ravine. Taking a deep breath, he opens his arms to feel the wind, and bursts into laughter. Damnit, the sight just got even more beautiful, in Cyril's opinion.

"That's a good spot for training!" his crush congratulates him when he approaches. "The breeze will help us stay cooled."

Right, inviting the blue haired had been quite easy: just pretend it's for a workout. So yeah, before picnic can even be considered, they must spar for a while. It's gratifying honestly: although Caspar's strong, the younger lad manages to compete with him. A little. They are practicing hand to hand combat, and Cyril's distracted when they're close... How can he focus when his knees or hands brush against his crush's belly?! It gets worse when this latter starts rumbling noisily, reclaiming to be fed.

"I got pastries." the Almyran offers. "For the second part of your training."

Mentionning food never fails to bring a radiant grin to Caspar's face.

"Yeah! That's why you're the best!" 

They settle a little further, near the woods. Cyril takes his preparations out, watching closely his friend expression. This one's delighted: he's salivating in advance, his stomach gurgling even louder now. To be fair, the smell is tantalizing, and it looks tasty.

"You can begin." the brown haired says. "I made enough, don't worry."

Well, he's confident he did. Was. Because when the other makes his way through the first batch in mere minutes, he's suddenly doubtful. Caspar has always been a big, messy eater. His recent pudginess also increased his appetite.

"Mmh! This is delichious!" he claims, pausing to give the other a thumbs up. "You didn't tell me you were a good cook."

"Heh, I guess it was a surprise?"

Cyril's supposed to eat too, at least to check how his pastries turned out, but no, instead he stares. Mesmerized by how quick his crush devour them, two at once, cramming everything into his mouth as fast as possible. Fascinated too, by the growing tummy, bulging out under the thin layer of clothe.

"I'm glad you like 'em." he breathes out.

Caspar's finishing his meal happily now. Again, it striking how good-looking he is. He has a thickness to him now, that he believes is muscle, but the younger knows better. His thighs and ass are coming along nicely. The loungewear really suits his figure now. And for some strange reason, the blue haired becomes even more handsome when getting full. When the soft padding of his belly bloats, and his expression turns into bliss. 

This is probably the best moment to confess, right? Cyril's nervous... should he just say 'hey, I like you and your tummy turn me on'? Yeah, let's go with that. But suddenly, Caspar gobbles the last cake and turns to him.

"Pease tell me there's a second round cuz I feel like stuffing my face today!"


End file.
